


October Chills

by JSparks



Series: Smutty DTeam Stories [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Coming Untouched, Dialogue-Only, Embarrassment, First Times, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Powerbottoming, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Tags will be added as I write them, Teasing, There is no plot to be found here boys, Verbal Humiliation, dtao3, porn no plot, powerbottom George, throat-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSparks/pseuds/JSparks
Summary: I'm doing a Dialogue-only Kinktober!Here is the list I'm using:https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466580*You can request things in the comments and I might decide to do them but it's not certain.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Smutty DTeam Stories [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879603
Comments: 21
Kudos: 466





	1. 1: First Time (Dreamnotfound)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: First Time. 
> 
> Soft Dom Top Dream, Soft Sub Bottom George, anal sex.

"Everything alright, Georgie?" 

"Call me Georgie in bed one more time and I won't let you fuck me." 

"George..!" 

"I'm joking! You can keep going, it doesn't feel that bad, just weird." 

"Relax a little bit more." 

"I am relaxing- _Oh fuck…_ What did you just do!" 

"Did I hurt you?!" 

"No, do it again. _God_ that feels amazing, don't stop." 

"How do I know when you are lose enough?" 

"I think 3 is good enough, you won't break me- _Wait_ I mean like-" 

"No, I know what you meant. You're fine, honey."

"I'm sorry."

"You're doing perfect, do you want to try it now?" 

"Yeah, just go really slow. You are going to wanna push in fast but don't." 

"I wouldn't, you know that."

"It feels really good, I wouldn't even blame you." 

"Can… Can I hold your hand?" 

"You don't need to ask idiot, you're about to fuck me. I think hand holding is allowed." 

"Yeah, just go slow right?" 

"Right."

"George…" 

"Yeah I know, just give me a minute to adjust."

"You feel so good, tell me when to move." 

"You can move just be gentle with it." 

"How do I do that thing I did before? I wanna make you feel good."

"Just move around and try to angle it right, it's fine if you can't do it- _**Nevermind,**_ shit…" 

"Holy shit I'm not gonna last like this, it's just perfect." 

"You are doing amazing, don't worry about lasting a long time I'm close too." 

" _Fuck,_ you are just so perfect I can't think anymore. Can I go faster? Please?"

"Yeah you're good- fuck, that's hot…" 

"Really close, George, oh my god." 

"Me too, let me kiss you." 

"Oh fuck." 

"I love you."

"I love you too, idiot." 


	2. 2: Balcony Sex (Georgenap)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shhhh no one noticed this one was like 9 hours late because I was busy yesterday. I'm so busy I feel bad for not posting now but hopefully I have some time to get caught up today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Balcony Sex
> 
> Top Sapnap, Bottom George, anal, humiliation, dirty talk.

"Fuck… Sapnap."

"What." He sharply asked.

"Someone's gonna see and call the police, let's go inside," George slurred. 

"Nope, you were being bitchy today. Tell me when I can move." 

"You can move. Holy shit- Sapnap, _please!_ " 

"What's wrong?" 

"You're hitting that spot on purpose…" 

"Awww, You like it when I touch your prostate, slut?" 

"Shut up."

"I can just stop right now."

"Sapnap we don't have all day, someone's gonna see us eventually!" 

"Nope you told me to shut up." 

"Come on, move." 

"Good little slut, so tight around me like a whore." 

"Yeah huh, you act like you don't want me just as bad." 

"I could go fuck any bitch tomorrow but what can I say, you are my favorite toy." 

"Toy?" 

" _My little fuck toy…_ Oh George, you can't be this close already." 

"More please, just- _Fucking hell,_ please Sapnap."

"You want me to fuck your little hole?" 

"Yeah…" George whispered. 

"I can't really hear you, guess you won't be cuming today."

"No, wait!" 

"Then said it." 

"I… I want you to fuck me." 

"Yeah that's what I thought, I know you want it." 

"Sapnap, please touch me."

"No," Sapnap got close to his partner's ear and whispered. "I've seen you cum using only my cock before, do it again, whore." 


	3. 3: Orgasm Denial (Dreamnap)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Orgasm Denial
> 
> Top Dream, Bottom Sapnap, Dirty talk, begging, slight Edging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Don't normally write Orgasm Denial so please don't roast me if I do this wrong.)

"Dream..?" 

"Still feeling okay?" 

"Yeah, I love it, don't stop."

"I won't, you look way too pretty for me." 

"Fuck…" 

"Trying to thrust up into my hand isn't going to help." 

"Dream," He slurred, then got quiet. "I wanna cum." 

"Yeah? Came in my room, sat on my lap wearing just my hoodie and expected me to just give you what you want?" 

"Shit," his eyes rolled. "Please, we've been at this for hours!" 

"It's been 30 minutes and you can't even handle that. Don't act like you don't love it when I do this." 

"Do what?" 

"Make you sit in my lap and let me touch you everywhere. Leave marks on your neck and shove my hands up your hoodie that's not even yours. you love it when I edge you for hours."

"It's annoying…" 

"Yeah is it annoying when I do this?" 

" _Dream!_ " 

"What?" 

"That hurts."

"Does it actually?" 

"No it doesn't _hurt_ hurt, keep going." 

"Your nipples are sensitive, it's really cute. You look amazing in my hoodie, I should get more." 

"Dream, this isn't social hour, touch me." 

"Like this?" 

" _Shit!_ " Sapnap hissed roughly. 

"Slut, you want my hand around you so bad."

"Yeah I do- _So_ close, please don't stop." 

"Stop being so naughty and maybe I'll let you." 

"Dream, fucking hell-" Sapnap pleaded. "Please keep going I need more just- _Oh my god_ fuck…" 

**"All fours, you need to learn some manners."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shhh don't tell anyone I did Day 2 on the 3rd, they'll never know. I'll probably end up doing that a lot on accident because I'm a idiot.


	4. 4: Face-sitting/fucking (Georgenap)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This is actually more throat fucking because I didn't wanna write rimming.) Implied friends with benefits relationship including Dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Face-sitting/fucking
> 
> Top George, bottom Sapnap, slight praising and degrading, cuming hands free.

"You look so beautiful with your lips around me, so perfect."

"You like it when I dirty talk huh? I can see your eyes rolling." 

Sapnap frantically nodded. 

"Pretty boy, I know you love letting my fuck your throat this deep. Always end up cuming in your shorts." 

"Fuck… Keep doing that with your tongue."

"Pretty little cocksucker, you were built to such your friends off like a whore. I remember the first time you offered to suck me off after I had a bad week."

"We both know you wanted it more." 

"Good boy, keep sucking."

"You could do this for hours on end, I'm surprised you don't ask me to do this every single night."

"I remember when I watched Dream put his knees on your shoulders just like this and fuck into your mouth. You came without even touching your cock... I didn't even think that was possible."

"He was pounding into your throat like a madman, maybe I should do that too…" 

Sapnap groaned and slipped his head up. 

"You want me to fuck you like he did huh? You couldn't speak for days after that." 

Sapnap nodded. 

"Okay but don't say I didn't warn you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This totally isn't a super late chapter what are you talking about. The date on this one got messed up I'm sorry, I'll go back and fix that later.


	5. 5: Teasing (Dreamnotfound)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Powerbottom George anyone?
> 
> Yes I'm well aware I am 11 days behind, I had to go on a writing break because I got so busy and stressed out irl. I want to get back up to date so I might be posting multiple times a day, I apologize in advance!

"George…" Dream groaned. 

"What? I wanna watch the movie too."

"There is literally all this space on the couch and you decided to sit on me?" 

"Yeah, got a problem?" 

"Fine I'll allow it but no funny business." 

"George, stop." 

"Stop what?" 

"Stop squirming around." 

"Like this?" 

"Are you trying to get punished?" 

"Oh yeah, like I'd let you." 

"I'm serious." 

"Dream, look at me. You aren't going to do jack shit and I know it." 

"Yeah, how do you know I won rail you right here?" 

"Because if I wanted to I could shove you into the pillows, curl my fingers around your throat and ride you until you screamed my name. You wouldn't even stop me." 

"George-" 

"I'm not done. Don't act like you wouldn't give in… Let me sit on your cock until you got over stimulated and begged me to stop. You wouldn't last an hour with me so I don't suggest getting all cocky." 

"I-" 

"Let's watch the rest of the movie." 

"Are you just gonna make me sit here?" 

"Are you going to do anything about it?" 

"What would you do if I did?" 

"Do you remember when we got a few cock rings from the-" 

"Let's finish the movie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue is great because it takes less time to write meaning I can produce more chapters but I'm still pretty behind.

**Author's Note:**

> You can go follow me on twitter @SJaynotfound Please don't go there to harass me and start a fight. 
> 
> Here is my discord server:  
> https://discord.gg/eSPfpMvYsp
> 
> Kudos are always appreciated :)


End file.
